Digi Fairy Tales
by Kathleen the Of Fire
Summary: A collection of Digimon meets Fairy Tales I created when I had the flu on exam week... and have worked upon since. Amusing, in a twisted way... (NEW CHAPTER 3 GOGGEHEADS!)
1. Bratty & The Geek (Koumi)

Author's Note: This is Beauty and the Beast, digimon style. If you find it too confusing, email me or something, and I'll change it... read on... if you dare...  
Disclaimer: (I've had to take this off twice cause I forget to do the disclaimer... but no more!) I don't own digimon, beauty and the beast, or anything else... but my digimon cd, and my mkr dvds... and some other stuff... so you can't sue me! ~,~  
  
  
Once upon a time there was a princess named Mimi. She was very rude and inconsiderate, but despite this she had many friends. One day she got angry and locked them out in the snow. A wizard named Gennai walked by. He saw her friends and became angry. Gennai told Mimi he would give her a beautiful rose if she allowed her friends to come in. Mimi refused because the rose was yellow, instead of pink.  
  
Gennai decided to reconfigure Mimi so that no matter what outfit she wore, it would always be mismatching. He would give her a chance to avoid this fate. If she found a true love by the time the last petal of the same rose he had offered her fell, she would be cursed no longer. Mimi screamed, and pleaded, and threw a fit. But nothing would change Gennai's mind. He reconfigured both her and all her friends, and left.  
  
A town that wasn't really far away:  
  
"Look, there goes the computer geek!" a boy cried out. The comments were directed at Koshiro Izumi. Izzy blanked out the insults, continuing on his way. He didn't really care what they though. They had minuscule brains, and weren't worth his time. He sighed. Izzy only had one true friend, Jyou Kido. Who was leaving in... ten minutes!  
  
Izzy raced along the streets, coming to a halt by Jyou's horse. His friend was a wimp, and couldn't stand the sight of blood, yet he still wanted to be a doctor. He was leaving for a conference. Izzy watched as Jyou pulled out of sight, and then sat down and pulled out his laptop.  
  
The creepy forest between the town and Mimi's castle:  
  
"Why did I ever agree to do this," Jyou moaned, looking around the dark forest. "There are evil digimon here, I could be eaten!"  
  
Just then a glowing pair of eyes appeared in the shadows. An evil digimon! Jyou's horse bolted, and Jyou himself was tossed on the ground. He gasped, and ran. If he had looked back, he might have seen the soft, red eyed bunny step out of the bushes.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Jyou came to a set of pink gates. He stared in awe at the sights. A large pink statue of a girl graced the courtyard, and a huge pink castle rose behind it. "Well, I'm cold. I might as well go in," Jyou commented. He stepped inside the gates, tripped, and lost his glasses.  
  
The castle:  
  
"Look, it's a stranger," a voice remarked from the shadows.  
  
"Could it be THE ONE?" another voice replied.  
  
"Too stringy for Mimi's tastes," the first answered calmly.   
  
"Hello?" Jyou called hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, lets help him," exclaimed the voice, as she entered the light. It was a reddish cat. Her companion, a handsome harmonica, reprimanded her sharply.   
  
"Kathleen, you know how risky that would be! Besides, if he's not THE ONE, he should just go away."   
  
The cat stuck her tongue out at the harmonica before walking down to Jyou. "Hello stranger. Who are you?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Aggggggggg! A cat! I'm allergic to cats!" Jyou yelled, backing up.  
  
"Well that's the last time I try to help a person who comes here," Kathleen said huffily. She turned around and began to slink away.  
  
"No wait! A talking cat? I must be delusional," Jyou muttered.  
  
Matt, the harmonica, sighed. Kathleen had blown their cover, so he might as well come out, before she blew up on the poor kid. "Cool your jets," he said to Kathleen, stepping (if a harmonica can step) out of the shadows. "He probably didn't mean any harm by it."  
  
Jyou dropped to his knees, staring at the two creatures. Kathleen turned back around. "Before I was quite rudely interrupted, I was going to say welcome, and we thought you might be cold, so we though-"  
  
"We thought?" Matt hissed angrily, "We thought he could go away before Mimi freaks out at us!"  
  
Kathleen glared at him before turning back to Jyou. "So you wanna warm up and everything before Matt forces you to leave again? Follow me." She slipped down a pink hall way to a pink room with a fire place and large pink chair. (This is Mimi we're talking about) "Sit. And we haven't been introduced. I'm Kathleen, and this harmonica is Yamato, call him Matt. The kendo stick over there is Iori, just call him Cody though, and the basketball is Takeru, a.k.a. Tk. Lesse. The flashlight is Datsuki, or Davis, and he likes Hikari, the camera. She doesn't like him back. Sora is the blanket, and Taichi, or Tai, is the hair spray. Ken is the sun glasses over there, and Miyako, or Yolei is the, ummm, what are you again Yolei?"  
  
"I'm a brush," Yolei answered flatly. "Why that guy made me a brush I can't understand, but none the less..."  
  
"Yah. And that's about it," Kathleen interrupted. "So if you'll..."  
  
"WHO'S BEEN SITTING IN MY CHAIR?" a voice bellowed from behind them. "I'LL LOCK THEM UP AND MAKE THEM WEAR CLOTHES THAT DON'T MATCH!"   
  
"Right..." Kathleen said quietly, "How could I forget Mimi. Let's get out of here before she blows her stack!"  
  
In minutes everyone Jyou had just met had vanished into various corners. Leaving him to face the dreaded Mimi. He looked her up and down... and fainted. She narrowed brown eyes, and ordered him thrown into the dungeon.  
  
~~~  
  
Izzy sighed, setting down his computer. Jyou had been gone for a really long time, and he was getting worried. "I might as well go and look for him," he commented to himself, picking up his laptop. This said, he walked for a really long time, coming at last to Joe's horse. He sighed. Jyou was nowhere in sight. He walked more, considering turning back and emailing Jyou instead. At long last he came to the same pink gates Jyou had found, and saw Jyou's glasses laying inside. Curious, he walked in, and stepped into the halls, and heard voices.  
  
"Is this THE ONE?" the voice (Kathleen) asked. "And are we ever going to bolding those two words?"  
  
Izzy walked up and saw the harmonica and cat arguing. As they continued to fight, they wandered away. In the innocently general direction of the pink prison where Jyou was being held. At last, they appeared in front of the door, leaving Izzy with a clear view of Jyou who was still unconscious on the floor. Naturally, this is the point where Mimi made her appearance.  
  
"This guy is boring, and he clashes with my decor!" Mimi would have thrown out Jyou right then and there, but she remembered something her father had once told her. 'Mimi, do nothing without getting the better half of the bargain. This is the way to happiness' She decided that she would throw out Jyou and tell the red haired boy that he had to stay. He looked smart. This decided, she informed them of her plans. "Excuse me," she said cooly, but Izzy made no sign of noticing her. "Excuse me," she repeated louder. Izzy still didn't reply, he was looking something up on his laptop. Mimi decided it wasn't worthwhile to wait for him to pay attention to her, and just continued. "I have your friend hostage. I will release him if you promise to stay with me forever!"   
  
Izzy didn't look up.  
  
"Hello!" Mimi said angrily. "This is the point you agree to do this to save his life." She grabbed Izzy's computer from him and held it above his head.   
  
"Hey, give that back!" Izzy yelled, acknowledging her for the first time.  
  
"NO, you have to stay here with me forever, or I'll smash your laptop," she told him sulkily. And she called some people to take Jyou and his laptop away. Izzy crumbled to the floor. She felt slightly guilty. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You- you didn't let me say goodbye!" he yelled, bursting into tears. "I may never see my poor laptop again, and you didn't let me say goodbye, or even log off!"  
  
Mimi fell over. He cared about his computer that much? She stepped back into the shadows. "You just going to leave him here?" Tai asked her. "If he's going to be here forever, shouldn't you give him somewhere nice to stay?"  
  
Mimi agreed, and lead Izzy down to a room painted purple! Yes, purple. Everyone else had found out that he would be staying in the palace, and had worked very hard to remake a room into something not pink, just for him. Unfortunately, they had run out of paint, and so it was just purple, but it's the thought that counts.   
  
Izzy looked around the room, and dropped onto the bed. Mimi left, snorting at his rudeness. He thought he was alone for several minutes, and then a soft voice spoke. It was the cat. "Hi. Are you going to be rude to me too?" she asked.  
  
Izzy blinked several times, staring at her. "You're... talking," he stammered.  
  
"My name's Kathleen, what's yours. Are you THE ONE?" she asked.  
  
"The one?"  
  
"No, THE ONE." she replied, opening her mouth to say more. The door creaked open. Yolei stood there, straight backed.  
  
"Excuse me, Lady Mimi wishes to have your presence at her dinner," she said calmly.   
  
Izzy wasn't normally rude. But Mimi made him angry. "Thanks a lot, but tell your lady I refuse," he said, startling a giggle that didn't go at all with Kathleen's feline appearance.   
  
Yolei swelled with anger, but before she could speak, Kathleen had shut the door on her. She smiled slightly at Izzy. "So tell me all about the outside world. Has Microsoft come up with anything past Windows 99? Did the Sims come up with a new extension pack?" Izzy felt somehow very comfortable with this cat, and he began to speak.  
  
~~~  
  
"Where is he?" Mimi bellowed, pacing the room repeatedly. "He should have been down half an hour ago!"  
  
The door creaked open. Yolei stepped in, looking slightly bashful. "He says he isn't coming," she reported.   
  
"What?" Mimi yelled fiercely. "He can't do that! He's my prisoner!" She sat down, sighing. "Why won't he come?"  
  
"Well," commented Tai, "You don't act very nice."  
  
"How do I act nice?"  
  
"You could start by smiling some," suggested Cody.  
  
"And give him things he likes," added Sora.  
  
"And don't yell so much," reminded Davis.   
  
Mimi scrunched her brow in an attempt to remember all the information, and walked up to Izzy's room herself. She might have forgotten where it was, but the bright purple was hard to miss. Smiling as sweetly as she could, she stopped her voice from raising before talking through the closed door. "Excuse me person, would you join me for dinner," at a look from Sora she added, "please?"  
  
"No," Izzy replied angrily. "Leave me alone," he added.   
  
Mimi got really angry, so she smacked Tai through the wall using Cody, and ran away. Everyone else sighed, there would be no transforming back tonight. They walked down to the kitchen, and decided to hold a meeting.  
  
~~~  
  
Unknown to them, Izzy had gotten bored of his room. He wandered around for quite a long time, and came at last to the kitchens, where everyone was talking about what they'd do if they had real hands. "Hi," Izzy said softly. Everyone was really bored, so they decided to have some fun, and make a really big deal of the whole thing.  
  
They all tried to push Izzy into the dining room, but they were too short, and all they did was knock him over. He got up and walked in himself. Then everyone bustled around, singing "Be Our Guest" in off key tones. They sounded pretty bad, because there were no more than five people on the right note at any time.   
  
After supper Izzy wasn't tired, so they decided to give him a tour. "And over here is the pink washroom. It has a pink bath tub, pink towels, and lots of pink bubble bath. Over there is the pink garden with lots of pink plants. Over there is Mimi's room. Oops. We weren't supposed to tell you that."   
  
Izzy was very curious about Mimi's room. He was an only child, and had never been in a girl's room, or even around girls very much. Tk noticed the look in his eye, and stood in front of the door. "You don't want to go in there. After all, there's a big... big... um."  
  
"A big library over there," Sora finished. Izzy sighed, and pretended to follow them. Once they had rounded a corner, he turned back, and walked quickly into Mimi's room. It was almost all pink. Big pink stuffed animals, a pink bed, but there was one rose. It stood out brightly. It was yellow.  
  
Izzy moved, entranced, towards it. And then Mimi appeared. Her outfit was horrible! A lime green top countered with a hideous pink skirt. She brandished a stuffed animal like she was going to attack. Izzy took this all in, and ran.   
  
He didn't stop until he was in the middle of nowhere, and it was then he heard a sound. Evil digimon. Instinctively, he began fighting, a losing battle. Just as he was knocked out, the inhabitants of the castle arrived. They fiercely knocked the digimon back. Mimi watched them calmly, sitting by Izzy's limp form. As he awoke, she had an idea. 'Tell him you did it. Then maybe he'll fall in love with you.' And she did. Izzy saw a burn mark on her shoulder. It had been caused by Mimi falling asleep while curling her hair. Naturally he thought it had been from the fight.   
  
When they got back to the castle, Izzy insisted on treating the burn. At first Mimi yelled and slapped him whenever he went near, but soon he was able to clean and bandage it. As he finished, he went straight to sleep.  
  
Mimi called Kathleen and Sora for an emergency conference. "I want him to love me," she explained, and Kathleen and Sora exchanged a look.   
  
Sora started to explain love wasn't bribed or forced, but Kathleen stopped her. Then Kathleen mentioned the fact Izzy was fascinated in computers. Naturally, this gave Mimi a plan.  
  
  
The next morning:  
  
Mimi had woken early, with the attempt of making the room, coated in dust, ready. At any rate she ordered everyone else to clean it up. Then she herself walked into Izzy's room and dragged him out of bed. She covered his eyes and half dragged him down the hall. They came to a room, and Mimi uncovered Izzy's eyes.  
  
It was a giant COMPUTER LAB! Entirely pink, but a computer lab none the less. Izzy was ecstatic, and hugged Mimi tightly, despite her horrible clothes.   
  
From then on, they became friends. Izzy taught Mimi how to surf the net and upgrade her computers. Mimi taught Izzy... well lets just stick with Izzy taught Mimi. They were very close by the time Mimi showed Izzy a secret... A digivice. It let her see whatever she wanted. Izzy examined it closely, and asked to see his computer.  
  
It showed the laptop, covered in dust, it's screen faded under the layers. Izzy tried hard not to cry as he looked at what had been his closest companion. Mimi saw this, and it nearly broke her heart. Her first true friend, and she knew the one she loved, so badly hurt. "I release you," she said softly.   
  
Izzy turned to her, smiling weakly. "I'll come and visit," he reminded, and she pressed the digivice into his hand.  
  
"Just in case," she said, tears in her eyes.  
  
He hesitated, then kissed her cheek, slipping a piece of paper in her hand as he walked out. She opened it dreamily. prodigious@hotmail.com.  
  
Izzy's town:  
  
Jyou banged loudly on the wall, yelling horsly. He had been locked up for a really long time, an attempt to lure Izzy into working for some wacko lady named Erion. Erion had a huge, successful computer company, but she wanted more. And Izzy was the prize any decent computer company would want.  
  
"Jyou?" a soft voice murmured. Izzy stood on the other side of the door. "Are you ok?" Jyou nearly passed out in relief.   
  
"Can you bust me out?" he stammered. "I haven't had anything to eat for two days. I'm allergic to everything they serve!"  
  
Izzy sat down, scrambling the system to break Jyou free. Just as he was finishing, Erion came up behind him. "Well, well, well. If it isn't our hacker in residence. I presume you want to know why your friend is locked up?" Izzy nodded mutely. "Well he came into the town hall several nights ago talking about a horrible, terrible girl with mismatched clothes! And we all know how crazy that is, so we locked him in the clanker."  
  
Izzy snickered. "But it's true. Yet Mimi isn't a horrible, terrible girl. She's very sweet."  
  
Erion leaned in. "I could have you thrown in as well, for lying and all. But if you work for my company, I'll let you go free, and I'll throw your friend in the bargain."   
  
"But that's deceitful! Mimi truly exists! And I can prove it," he cried. And he whipped out Mimi's digivice. "Show me Mimi please," he told it.  
  
And Mimi appeared on the screen, sulking, and throwing Davis across the room. "I guess she's having a bad day?" Izzy stammered as everyone gasped.   
  
"She is evil!" one villagers yelled.  
  
"We must kill the horrible, terrible girl with the mismatched clothes!" they yelled, throwing Izzy in the cell with Jyou, and storming off with Mimi's digivice.  
  
"We have to help him," Cody murmured, looking at Izzy sitting sulkily on the floor.   
  
"What we need is a plan!" Kari announced.  
  
"But what?" asked both Tk and Davis.  
  
All three (Davis was staring at Kari) looked at the large boulder. "You know..."  
  
"If we got that boulder moving..."  
  
"It would knock the wall down..." And so Cody hit Tk into the boulder, and the boulder moved down the hill, picking up speed until it knocked the wall off. Jyou came out stammering about how the boulder had almost taken his head off.  
  
Izzy seized his friend by the shoulder. "Jyou! We were on the other side of the room!" he reminded.  
  
"That's all well and good, but the villagers are headed towards Mimi's castle!" Cody reminded. The six rushed off to aid their friend.  
  
Mimi's castle:  
  
Everyone was tensed for the attack. Tai, dubbing himself the natural leader, walked around giving everyone orders. Kathleen, being the one who was best at formulating strategies, walked right behind him, changing everything into plans that would work.  
  
Mimi sat up in her room, mooning over a picture Kari had taken of her and Izzy. She heard everyone else prepare to fight, but refused to make any attempt of her own. She missed Izzy too much.  
  
The fighting was beginning downstairs. She didn't look up. Kathleen had made the battle plans so everything would be fine. Then the door burst open, revealing Erion. "You will die," the woman hissed. "I cannot reach Izumi. You shall be the reason he joins me!"  
  
The two woman started fighting. Mimi felt like she was winning, and Erion had backed up against the balcony. "Mimi!" a voice called from behind her. Izzy. She turned around, and ran towards him. Erion stumbled backwards, and drew out a gun. She blasted a hole through Mimi's back as she fell over the edge.  
  
"Mimi!" Izzy yelled, running over to her, and turning her over. He began to cry hysterically. "Mimi! Don't go! I- I- I love you!"   
  
Mimi was surrounded by a glowing light. (Pink, naturally) She rose high into the air, and her clothes changed, becoming a decent outfit. (Pink, naturally) She drifted slowly down into Izzy's arms. "Did you mean it?" she asked. Izzy, awed, could only nod. "Then I love you too."  
  
Everyone else transformed back into humans as well.  
  
Conclusion:  
  
Izzy and Mimi ended up getting married, and Izzy and Kathleen became best friends, and Davis never got Kari, Tk did. And they lived happily every after.  
  
The end 


	2. Little Red Kari Hood

Author's note: Hahaha! i'm ba-ack. Are you all ready for this? It has traces of Takari, and Taiora... Breif but funny... read on...  
Disclaimer (muahahaha! I remembered the first time!) I don't own digimon. If I did I'd have my own computer, and there'd be more dominent couples (Koumi or Kouyako... Yamato X My character... Takari...)  
  
  
  
Once there was a girl named Kari. Everyone called her Little Red Kari Hood but noone knew why. She lived in a village that wasn't named, and she had a boyfriend named Tk, and a brother named Tai. She also had parents, but they're not important. She also had a group of friends named the Digidestined, even though there were no digimon.   
  
One day Tai was in a really bad mood because his girlfriend, Sora, was sick. He had to go to a soccer game with some of the other Digidestined, so he made Kari take Sora a basket of goodies.  
  
On the way to Sora's house, Kari met a wolf, but he wasn't really a wolf. Just a (gasp) goggle head, named Davis. Davis had decided that he loved Kari, and they were soul mates. He got straight to the point and said, "Kari, I love you, so we should get married!"  
  
Kari thought he was a loser and a freak, so she said, "No!" and hit him over the head with her basket. Then she continued on her way. Davis got really mad, so he decided he would have to trick her into marrying him. He went to Sora's house, and, having a really big mouth, ate poor Sora whole. He then sat on the bed to wait for Kari.  
  
Kari reached Sora's house and walked inside. She saw Davis sitting in Sora's bed, and thought he was Sora. She noticed several things different, and decided to comment on them. "You must be sick Sora," she commented, "look at your hair! It's all funny!"  
  
Davis was hurt, but he didn't want Kari to see, so he just said, "I like my hair."  
  
And Kari said, "You must be delusional, look at those goggles! They don't go with your outfit!"  
  
And Davis got mad, and even more hurt, but he still didn't want Kari to see, so he just said, "I like my goggles."  
  
Last, Kari noticed that there was a bulge in his stomach that looked like Sora. "What? How did you get a bump in your stomach that looks like you when you're not sick?" And Davis was lost for words, so he decided to just make Kari marry him.  
  
All this time, Izzy was monitoring Sora, because Tai had paid him fifty bucks so he'd watch out for her. He noticed when Davis ate Sora, and decided to call Kathleen, who was a woodsperson.  
  
Kathleen was wandering in the woods near by, eating brownies, playing solitaire, and chatting online. Izzy called her on her cell phone and said, "Kathleen, Davis wants Kari to marry him, so he ate Sora to trick her into it. Will you go and rescue Sora and Kari?"  
  
Kathleen asked, because she was in a bad mood, "Do I get to blow Davis to bits?" Izzy said she could, so she headed towards Sora's house.  
  
She arrived just as Davis was forcing Kari into their wedding vows. She summoned a ball of fire in her hands, and blew Davis's head off with it. She and Kari pulled Sora (who was more sick than before) out of Davis's remains. Everyone but Davis lived happily ever after.  
  
The end 


	3. Rapkarzil (Takari)

Author's note: Hahaha! i'm ba-ack. Are you all ready for this? It has traces of Takari, Koumi, Yamathleen (My char X Yamato) and Miyori... (I have strange tastes, ok?) ... read on...  
Disclaimer (muahahaha! I remembered the first time!) I don't own digimon. If I did I'd have my own computer, and there'd be more dominent couples (Koumi or Kouyako... Yamato X My character... Takari...)  
  
This is dedicated to my dear friend Kerri who told me to write a Takari...  
  
  
Once there was a man named Izzy. He loved a woman named Mimi, even though everyone thought of her as somewhat of a brat. In the end they both got married.   
  
  
  
Poor Izzy was climbing their wall, heading into the evil goggle head Davis' garden for some junk food for Mimi's pre maternal cravings. He had asked if he could just go to the store and buy some junk food, but no! She had to have junk food from Davis' garden.   
  
  
  
Izzy knew if he were caught he might be badly punished. He worked quickly, grabbing some stuff, and preparing to hightail it back to the house. Then a shadow stood over him. Davis. "I should kill you," Davis said lazily.   
  
  
  
"That would be a bad idea," Izzy remarked. "You see, my wife, Mimi, will be having a baby in a couple of weeks, and she's going to be in a very bad mood if I die before then."  
  
  
  
"A baby," Davis replied. "Well then it's settled. When the baby's born, I'll stop by. If it's a girl, I'll take her, and I'll make her marry me when's she's old enough. If she's pretty that is. And there's nothing more to it." He then pushed Izzy over the wall, and walked off to play soccer.  
  
  
  
Several weeks later:  
  
  
  
Izzy smiled at his wife and their baby daughter. Mimi smiled back at him, and kissed him firmly. "Goodies. It's a girl!" a loud voice exclaimed from the door. It was Davis. Izzy winced. He had hoped that Davis would have forgotten all about their bargain, but apparently not. Davis walked over and took the baby out of Mimi's arms, and walked out the door, leaving the heartbroken couple behind.  
  
  
  
Several years later, by a tall tower:  
  
  
"Rapkarzil, Rapkarzil! Let down your hair!" Davis bellowed. Kari sighed.   
  
  
  
"My name is Kari! Kari Izumi, remember?" she yelled back. Several years ago Davis had accidently let the whole story slip, and only the problem of getting down from the tower, with only one high window exit, kept her there.  
  
  
  
"Whatever, lovely! Just let down the hair and lemme up!" he yelled back. The weirdo had decided to marry her. She didn't want to- "RapKARzil! Lemme up!"  
  
  
  
Kari sighed as she dropped down her unnaturally long hair. Davis climbed up, pulling what seemed like half of it out in the process, and they began arguing again. "I think you should let me meet my birth parents!"  
  
  
  
"No way!"  
  
  
  
"Call a social worker! I could get you arrested for kidnapping!"  
  
  
  
They argued late into the night, and at last Davis went home, and Kari began singing. A boy wandering the woods far away from his parents' palace heard her. His name was Tk Ishida. He followed the sound, at last looking at her. She was, to him, extremely beautiful. It was love at first sight for both of them. "Who are you?" he asked in awe.  
  
  
  
"My name's Kari Izumi. A goggle head named Davis took me away from my parents, and he's keeping me locked in this high tower. He wants to marry me."  
  
  
  
Tk looked at the window at which she sat, and down at the ground. The window, then the ground. "Can I tell you something," he said, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
  
  
"Sure," she said, confused.  
  
  
  
"Your window is three feet off the ground. You could jump."  
  
  
  
Palace of Ishida, a little ways away from the castle:  
  
  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Kari. Can I marry her?" Tk asked his parents. He had brought Kari back so she could meet his family.  
  
  
  
The queen stepped forward, flinging some red hair over a shoulder. She didn't look a thing like Tk, pale skined, with red hair and eyes. "I'm Kathleen. You can call me that if you want, or you could call me mom. This is Matt," she added, pulling her husband forward. Kari could see where Tk had got his appearances from. "Welcome to our castle. You could stay as long as you like and let me blast this Davis to pieces when he comes looking for you. Or you could go back and pretend nothing happened, then blast him yourself."   
  
  
  
"No, she's not crazy. She just has this thing against goggle heads," Matt reasured Kari.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, it's 'cause a serial killer who wore goggles killed mom's family," Tk added.  
  
  
  
"Well, I thank you for your kind offers, but I think it would be better if I went and delt with this on my own," Kari said sweetly.  
  
  
  
"Of course. And I'll be talking to my friend Izzy about finding your parents. Now go," Kathleen said, hugging her gently. Kari walked out.  
  
  
  
The 'high' tower:  
  
  
  
"Rapkarzil, Rapkarzil. Let down your hair!"  
  
  
  
"Go away. I'm packing up all my stuff," Kari yelled down.  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Because I'm going to go get married to Prince Tk."  
  
  
  
Davis was very startled, because he had thought that Kari was getting married to him. "You can't do that. I made a bargain with your dad!"  
  
  
  
Kari sighed. Davis was an idiot. "My dad would have wanted me to be happy," she reminded. "And anyways, Kathleen said she'd look into finding him."  
  
  
  
Davis frowned, then grinned suddenly. "You can't leave me! You're stuck in the high tower!"  
  
  
  
Kari sighed. "I'm going to point out something Tk told me. This window is three feet off the ground."  
  
  
  
Just then Tk walked up. "Ready to go, Kari?" he asked, smiling up at her.   
  
  
  
"This is the jerk you're marrying Kari? Well TJ, you can't have her." Davis spat  
  
  
  
"My name is Tk."  
  
  
  
The two boys started fighting, and naturally Tk won, because he's cool and smart. Davis lost, and died. He took Kari down from the window, and they went off to live happily ever after.  
  
  
  
In the end, Kari and Tk did get married, and they met Mimi and Izzy, and Kari's younger sister Yolei, and Yolei's boyfriend, Cody, and everyone else. They all lived happily ever after.  
  
  
  
The end 


	4. Cinderkari (Takari)

Ok... this is dedicated to Kerri again, she's probably the only one I know who's interested in it... here are the warnings: Taiora, Katato, Takari, Miyori, Kouyako... and there's also a warning for wrong shoe sizes, roller coasters, and aspariguses (I like the sound of that word)  
I don't own Digimon, or Cinderella. the end.  
  
Once upon a time there was a girl named Kari Kamia. Her father's name was Tai. He had loved her mom for a really long time, but when her mom died, he decided to move on and find a new wife. One day in the market, he met a lady named Sora Tachenouki, who was a widow with two daughters. They loved each other a lot, and had a happy marriage. Then one day Tai died.   
  
Sora was in mourning, and she locked herself in her room. Her two bratty daughters, Yolei and Mimi, decided to take advantage of poor Kari while they had the chance. They started ordering her to do everything they wanted her to, and were generally very mean. Kari did everything they told her to, and soon her only friends were some strange creatures named digimon.   
  
Sora was very, very upset about Tai's death, and she refused to come out. Years passed, and in time Kari was demoted to a servant like state. Then one day a boy came to the door. He had really red hair, and both Yolei and Mimi decided he was cute and began to fight over him.   
  
"He's mine!" Mimi yelled, grabbing the poor boy away and holding him close.  
  
"Can't... breath..." he choked out. "Lemme... go!"  
  
Kari stepped forward and loosened their hands on his neck. "Hi, what's your name?"  
  
The boy gasped a sigh of relief. "My name's Izzy Izumi. I'm here to deliver a message. There's going to be a ball so that Prince Tk can find a wife, and everyone's invited."  
  
"Oh! A ball," Mimi yelled, squeezing poor Izzy's head. "I'll need an escort. Izzy, you can have the honor of escorting me." Izzy looked like he didn't want that honor, but he was too polite to refuse.  
  
Kari, in the mean time, was slightly exited about the ball. Prince Tk was known for his noble attitude, not to mention good looks. "Everyone?" she checked hesitantly.   
  
Izzy smiled from under her stepsister's death grip. "Everyone. As in all maidens. Yes, that includes you."  
  
But how to go to a ball when you were considered a servant?  
  
~~~  
  
Over the next several months Kari made several attempts to create a dress for the ball. Each time they failed miserably. Mimi and Yolei always managed to lay their hands on them, and the dresses always ended up as a pile of rags in the garbage can. In the end, Kari had all but given up hope.  
  
The night of the dance came and Kari had no dress. Just the memories of ten other dresses, all unsuitable thanks to her 'dear' sisters. She spent the day handing things to Mimi and Yolei... Lipstick, petty coat, shifts, overdress, bodice, hair ties... Naturally, they were too worried about their own appearances to let her help.  
  
The sisters left at about 6: 30, and Kari settled down to watch a rerun of Digimon. The muffled sounds of her stepmother's pacing scarcely reached her ears. And then there was a burst of heat from behind her. Three children stood... if you could call floating in mid air standing, beside the door.  
  
"Hello... We heard you're in need of a fairy godmother?" the girl asked business-like.   
  
"I... never?" Kari stuttered, confused.  
  
"You must have," one of the boys replied. He pulled out a newspaper. "See, page three: One fairy godmother for a Kari Kamia... Responsible for providing clothing and transportation to Prince Tk's ball?"  
  
Kari grabbed the paper and examined it... Besides being a post she had never heard of, it was completely accurate.   
  
"Well, we're the three fairy god people, we work as a team," the girl said. She gestured to the first boy, "This is Erthford, and that's Airic. I'm Kathleen."  
  
Kari stood in awe as the three bustled around her. "Lesse," Airic said. "I could make a beautiful gown out of nothingness..."  
  
Erthford added, "And I can use some of those veggies to make a carriage."  
  
Kathleen grinned, "And I'll do everything else! Goodies!"   
  
There was a flash of light (Pretty colours) and Kari found herself in a glamourous dress, stepping up to a green carriage. Eraithford smiled, "Asparagus! It looks nice, hai?"  
  
As the carriage pulled away, Kathleen yelled out a warning. "Be back by ten o'clock!"  
  
"Will everything vanish if I don't?" Kari asked, confused.  
  
"No... You're just a little kid. You need your beauty sleep."  
  
~~~  
  
The ball (as all balls in stories should be) was magnificent. Large chandeliers, plush carpets, big orchestra, the works. Kari wandered around for a little, admiring everything. At long last she came to the ballroom, where poor Tk was greeting his simpering guests.  
  
Each tried to win his heart, but nothing seemed to work. He looked very bored. Kari decided she might as well meet this wonderful prince, so she walked up... By Tk's side was the crown prince, Matt, and a girl... who looked familiar.  
  
"Kathleen," Kari squeaked in surprise. "I thought you were a fairy godmother?"  
  
"That's my part time job... Being a fiancé to a crown prince pays better," Kathleen laughed before the two walked away.  
  
Kari met Tk, and naturally he fell in love with her. Or at any rate, he fell out of his chair, and got knocked out... But when he woke up, he asked her to dance.  
  
At 11:55, Kari looked at her watch (yellow digital watch, very nice make) and realized that she had five minutes to get home before curfew. "I have to go, right now!" she said really fast.  
  
"But, we've just met!" Tk protested, gabbing her wrist. "I don't even know your name!"  
  
Kari felt a moment of indifference before slipping a piece of paper into his hand... On it was her email address. angeloflight@hotmail.com .  
  
As she ran out, Tk held the paper close to his heart... "I'll find you again, Angel of Light," he murmured reverently.  
  
~~~  
  
Poor Kari wasn't having an easy time getting home. The glass slippers she had worn were very uncomfortable, and so ... she kicked them off. And then there was the carriage. She arrived just in time to watch Erthford and Airic dip the last pieces of it in butter and polish them off.  
  
"What? We were hungry!"  
  
And then she had to walk home. Her poor dress ...  
  
~~~  
  
Now, Tk was officially obsessed with finding Kari, although he didn't know his name. So obsessed he stopped listening to reason. "Why don't you email her and ask her for her address?" Airic asked once.  
  
Tk simply shook his head. Erthford stepped out of a room brandishing a book, "I know! Lets go on a road trip! We can try the shoes on every girl we meet, and go on all the roller coasters!"  
  
Now, for anyone who remembered that Kathleen, Airic, and Erthford were the fairy god people, here's the scoop: Airic waited until everyone else filled out, before turning to his family. "Shouldn't we mention the fact that we know who she is and where she lives?" he asked guiltily.  
  
"Well... we might mention that the shoe's a little ... well ... big, but I love roller coasters," Kathleen added.  
  
Erthford was singing cheerfully to himself, "On the road again, I just can't wait to get on the road again!" so he wasn't that much help. Naturally, they just went along for the ride.  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone in the royal party had been traveling around for around four months. Matt was bored, Tk was sinking into depression, Cody was breaking things with his Kendo stick, Izzy was on his computer, Joe was claiming allergies to everything.... and Kathleen, Airic, and Erthford were planning out which roller coaster to go to next.  
  
Then they came to a house ... Sora's house! And Kari was sitting in the kitchen, tied to a chair. As the group walked in, the ropes exploded into flame, and she walked in. Tk was sitting, bored, in a corner. She felt her heart melt, and sighed dreamily.  
  
Mimi was the first to try on the shoe. It fit perfectly. "No! I won't marry her!" Tk yelled, but she was fine with that. She grabbed Izzy by the arm and dragged him off to get married.  
  
Yolei tried the shoe on next. It fit her perfectly. "Keep dreaming! I'm not marrying someone with purple hair!" Tk yelled, and so Yolei grabbed Cody by the arm and dragged him off to get married.  
  
Then Kari stepped forward. She sat, and tried on the shoe.  
  
It was too big.  
  
But noone noticed because Tk had already pulled her into a kiss. "So there goes the whole 'whoever fits the shoe' idea," Erthford said casually as they got back into the carriage.  
  
Conclusion:  
  
Izzy and Mimi were married, as were Yolei and Cody, despite the fact neither guy really wanted to. Kathleen and Matt were married, and lived happily in a big house in Hawaii. Tk and Kari didn't get married, because they were still too young, but they dated steadily, and will in the future. Tai became an angel, and Sora never came out of her room. Davis never got to come into the story, but they all lived happily ever after.  
  
The End. 


	5. The Three Goggleheads

Okay, this is for WormmonABC, who asked in a review if I would write a 3 Goggleheads story. It stuck, and here you are... Sorry that it's not as "good" as the rest...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, duh ^_~  
  
Btw, Teiereai Matuikeo, Jasmine!   
  
  
Once upon a time there were three Goggleheads. Surprisingly, they weren't all completely idiotic, but they really liked living in a big house with Matt, who would cook, and Izzy, who's computer they could 'fix' should anything happen to it.  
  
One day, however, Matt decided that it was time for them to go out in the world all on their own (because he was tired of cooking for them.) He gave them each ten bucks, because he couldn't just leave them, and pushed them out the door.  
  
The first Gogglehead, Davis, was really kind of... lightly put... stupid. He went off all alone and searched for something to build a house with. After looking for several days, he discovered a department store that was selling noodles. He bought a whole bunch of ichiban noodles, de-packaged them, and build a lovely house, then left to play soccer.  
  
The second Gogglehead, Tai, wasn't quite so stupid, at least not by the time he was fourteen. He searched and searched until at last, thinking of Matt, he found a sale with a whole bunch of cans of hairspray. He proceded to stack the hairspray cans one on top of another until he had a slightly sturdy house, then he used hair gel to hold it all together. Never, ever, ever underestimate the power of hair gel.   
  
Well, Tai joined Davis playing soccer, then Takato, the last Gogglehead who was actually kind of smart, even if he did tend to go all self hating and break a couple of digivices, decided to build his house. Being the pleasant, if not slightly odd, Gogglehead he was, he found a whole bunch of digital matter and put it together in his house.  
  
Now, Takato didn't play soccer, so he spent a whole lot of time making his house, which is a good thing. See, along came these three pleasant, although bloodthirsty and entirely insane, kids.  
  
These kids, who we will call Kathleen, Airic, and Erthford, for consistancy's sake, were... interesting. That day, lunchtime, if I remember correctly, was pretty cold, so they naturally needed to make soup. When they came to Davis's house of ichiban noodles, they nocked politely on the door.   
  
Davis opened it and said, "Hello..."  
  
Kathleen, smiling brightly, said, "Can we put your whole house into a pot of boiling water so we can make lunch?"  
  
Now, poor Davis had spent all of $20 on his house, so he naturally replied, "No!", much to the displeasure of Kathleen, Airic, and Erthford. Completely ignoring the cowering Gogglehead, they lifted up the entire house and cooked it up.  
  
Davis, bless his poor, mislead soul, thought that they were going to eat him, so he ran to the door of his mentor, Tai, and banged on it until he was let in. The house was filled wall to wall with pictures of Matt and Izzy, which was pretty freaky, but he ignored it and soon both were playing soccer.  
  
Kathleen, Airic, and Erthford finished off the noodle house quite quickly and headed over to Tai's house. When they knocked on the door, Davis answered, and, being the dear, idiotic Gogglehead we know, screamed his head off. He grabbed Tai and they both ran as far and as fast as they could, leaving Kathleen, Airic, and Erthford standing in the dust shaking their heads.  
  
Takato's house, being made entirely of Digital matter, was the safest place for (the still screaming) Davis and (the completely lost) Tai. He welcomed them in kindly, and guided him to his living room, which was, strangely enough, covered with pictures of Henry. Kathleen, Airic, and Erthford were sitting comfortably on the couch.  
  
"Hey guys," Takato laughed, gesturing loosely, "meet my new friends."  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Now, isn't it great that they all got together happily... But poor Davis died from a heart attack... and the fact that he had eaten too many noodles... And Tai, bless his soul, moved back in with Matt. Strange, but Matt's just fine now.   
  
Takato ended up convincing Henry to move in with him, because the real thing, we know, is better than pictures, and Henry was only too happy to agree after all the pictures had been removed and Davis's corpse was in the trash.  
  
Kathleen, Airic, and Erthford, who had no idea of the harm they had caused, moved away and reside, quite happily, in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, with ichiban noodles and lots of computers.  
  
They all lived happily ever after, even Davis... Ken was visiting him in heaven, you see ^_~  
  
The End...  
  
There it is, written in half an hour and as bad as if you ask me. But at least I tried ^_~ Review as always. 


End file.
